Tan solo por ser serpiente
by Rossy-Apac
Summary: harry no queda en Griffindor ..no se junta ni con hermione y ron..pero algo cambia en el k lo hace dudar de que si su corazon es de slytherin o Griffidor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Espero que les paresca bien este fic...lo encontre entre mis cosas cuando lo aregla mi cuarto ^^ creo que lo escribi cuando tenia 13 ... no soy muy buena con esta pareja...pero bueno siempre es bueno probar un poco de cada cosa...n.n difrutenla.....  
**

**Nngun personaje es de mi propiedad ...u.u **

* * *

Tan solo por ser serpiente

Capitulo I

Hace 6 años

- Harry Potter

-Vamos Harry, te tiene que tocar Gryffindor.- dijo Ron

-Eso espero.- dijo acercándose al sombrero seleccionador

-Slytherin

-No….- dijo el ojiverde en susurros

Presente

Iban dos amigos caminando cuando de repente la chica se choca.

-Fíjate por donde caminas SANGRE SUCIA… jaja

-Calle Potter .- dijo Ron

-Me caías mejor cuando te conocí.- dijo la castaña

-Pues fíjate sangre sucia, los Slytherin no se juntan con sangre sucias ni traidores de sangre

-Si, lo que dijo Draco tiene razón, además ustedes son unos…

-No, no, no sangre sucia.- dijo agarrando su muñeca.- ni se te ocurra tocarme.- le dijo Harry en susurros en la oreja cuando evito que le dieran una cachetada

-Ajj… te desprecio Potter

-Yo también te quiero Sangre Sucia.- dijo con sarcasmo

Y así pasaron todos los días

-Hola Ginny

-Hola Herm… y como estas

-Bien… creo

-No te preocupes Herm… ya me entere que rompiste con tu novio

-Pero… es que no me siento mal por eso… si no algo que me falta pero lo siento cerca

-No te preocupes

-Que no me preocupe… Ginny nadie me comprende….- dijo corriendo hacia las mazmorras

-"No lo puedo creer, por que me siento así… nunca me he sentido así… me siento rara, siento un vacío, siento que extraño a alguien ".- dijo Hermione con lagrimas surcando su rostro… pero lo que la castaña no se dio cuanta es de que en las mazmorras no era la única que estaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------

-Que linda es… pero por que esta llorando.- dijo el ojiverde… ajj que estoy diciendo es una sangre sucia, es una Gryffindor y tu eres un Slytherin.- pero hizo que sonara una rama sin darse cuenta

-Quien anda ahí

-…

-Si no sale te ataco.- pero nadie respondía…EXPER…

-Alta alto..ya Salí…Hola sangre Sucia

-Cállate Potter, no estoy de humor.- comenzando a llorar

-Ehhh!!

-Que pasa, si quieres puedes reírte y contarles a todos tus amigos que viste a la rata de biblioteca llorando

-Por qué tendría que hacer eso

-Porque eres así

-Seré así, pero nunca me ha gustado burlarme de las personas que están mal

-No eres tan malo como pensaba

-Ya vez aveces soy así.- dijo sentándose a su lado

-Y que se supone que haces acá, no deberías estar con Malfoy y su pandilla

-Pues si, pero en este momento me gusta consolar a una san…

-Ajam

-Bueno a una chica que se encuentra mal y me pueda decir porque esta mal o ¿no?

-Es que…

-Comprendo

-NO, bueno, es que… mira yo estaba con alguien en el verano. Su nombre era Kevin un amigo de por mi casa pero, como comenzamos las clases, le dije que me tenía que ir… y….-llorando.- no le podía decir que era bruja y me viera raro, pero…

-Pero sabes Hermione… ¿te puedo llamar así?

-Si claro

-Bueno si no te aprecia, a ya él, eres mejor que un simple muggle

-No, no me entiendes, nadie me entiende.- llorando.- no me siento mal por cortar con él

-¿Cortaste con él?

-Si… pero me siento mal porque siento que algo me falta pero lo siento a la vez muy cerca.

-Ya no te pongas así, ya lo descubrirás

-Si espero….- comenzó la castaña a llorar en el pecho del ojiverde

-Ya no llores, nunca me ha gustado ver a una mujer llorar

-Ehh… perdón … e… no se a veces eres un insoportable…pero ahora es muy fácil poder hablar contigo.- pero la castaña alzo su rostro dándose cuenta que Harry la estaba viendo… poco a poco se fue acercando, sintiendo que algo los atraía

-Ya no pensaba en nada solo sentía la unión de sus labios como si los dos estuvieran hecho para complementarse… al principio los dos se sentina raros

-"Que es esto… siento como si esto fuera lo que me faltara "

-"Porque con la sangre… Hermione ella es un Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin, nunca las serpientes y los leones se llevaron bien… pero me gusta.- pero el ojiverde dejo de pensar cuando sintió lagrimas en su cara

-Hermione por qué lloras

-Es que… ajj esto es un error no debía pasar… solo me deje llevar… ehh… adiós.- y salio corriendo

-Que fue eso… raro??... se sintió bien, espero que se pueda repetir de nuevo…_Herm_.

En la sala Común

-Otra vez no.- llorando.- el no pede ser… el no puede ser lo que me falta… pero a veces es muy lindo…ajj…no quiero que me guste Harry Potter.- dijo la castaña derrumbándose

A la mañana siguiente

-Hermione ayer te me perdiste… ¿dónde estabas?

-Yo… estaba en las…mazmorras

-¡Que hacías ahí!

-yo… es….- con voz quebrada

-Si no quieres no me digas

-Gracias Ron por comprenderme.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Cerca de ahí

-"que se supone que este haciendo esa comadreja con Hermione"

-Harry… que tienes se te ve enojado

-Pues lo estoy.- dijo sin darse cuenta

-Sabes qué es divertido… pues mira aya parece que se forma una parejas de desperdicios para la magia… descarga tu ira con ellos.- dijo Draco

-No

-Vamos Potter

-Ajj.- comenzándose a acercar a los gryffindors

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… la sangre sucia y el pobretón juntos

-Cállate Malfoy… y que hubiera de malo que así fuera

-Nada, ya que seria perfecto… la pareja llamada "desperdicio de magia" aunque quien sabe si alguien te lo puede quitar.- dijo acercándose mucho a Hermione

-Aléjate Draco.- dijo Harry dejando a todos sorprendidos

-No te ilusiones sangre sucia… nada más lo hago porque ningún Slytherin puede juntarse con Gryffindor.- dijo Harry retirándose

En ese momento Hermione no entendía porque se sintió mal… un pedazo de su corazón se rompió. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no lo iba hacer por ese.

Harry con lo que dijo se sintió mal porque la había insultado, siendo eso lo primero que no quería volver a hacer, por eso no quería acercarse, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Hermione sentía que su mundo se acabo, Hermione estaba mal y vio como salía corriendo en dirección al baño pero… … …

* * *

**espero que le halla gusta el primer capitulo .... a mi amiga le gusto ..n.n ...resivos criticas tanto buenas como malas..^^....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola..muchas gracias por sus comentarios... bueno le dejo con el siguiente capitulo...^^**

* * *

Tan solo por ser serpiente

_Harry con lo que dijo se sintió mal porque la había insultado, siendo eso lo primero que no quería volver a hacer, por eso no quería acercarse, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Hermione sentía que su mundo se acabo, Hermione estaba mal y vio como salía corriendo en dirección al baño pero… … …_

Capitulo II

_Hermione estaba mal y vio como salía corriendo en dirección al baño pero sabia que si se acercba iba a ser peor_

Baño de chicas

- Me prometí que nunca más iba a llorar por un hombre…ajj además él no es un hombre, es la peor persona que he conocido….-llorando.- pero es la persona del que me he enamorado…

- Hermione… ¿estas aquí?

- Si Ginny que quiere….- sollozando.- no me siento bien

- No Hermione… no llores… Ron me ha mandado a buscarte… y me conto todo.- haciendo que la castaña llorara más fuerte.- Herm, Hermi, amiga no llores… no vale la pena que llores por lo que te dijo

- No me entiendes, no lloro por lo que me dijo, lloro por quien me lo dijo

- Espera Herm, ahora si no entiendo… ¡¿Lloras por él?!

- Me vas ha matar… es… que

- Relájate… dime

- Es que meheenamoradodePotter

- ¿¡Que!?... un rato… me puedes decir de nuevo lo que has dicho

- Es que mehe

- Alto!!!... Hermione más despacio quiero entenderte

- Es que… ajj.- llorando.- me gusta Potter, Harry Potter… ese Slytherin… pero a veces cuando no hay nadie me parece que se muestra como el niño que el 1 día de clases y lo quiero.- dijo la castaña sin parar de llorar

- Ay! Amiguita… no se que decir… ajj… sería capas de hacerte un imperius para ordenarte que no te enamores de él… pero se te ve muy enamorada… o eso es lo que creo que veo… y no sabría que decirte

- Ginny… gracias… pero quiero estar un rato sola.. por fis no le digas a Ron lo que te he dicho.- dijo retirándose hacia las mazmorras

En las Mazmorras

- Te Odio Harry Potter, Te odio

- Hola Granger, yo también me alegro de verte.- dijo con sarcasmo Harry

- Se puede saber ahora que quieres… ¡oh ya se!... .-sijo con sarcasmo.- … seguir burlándote de mi, claro es obvio ese insulto no te fue suficiente

- Yo…

- Vez ni siquiera tienes un motivo para decir algo… solo lo haces por diversión… si por lo menos cumplieras lo que dices… vete de aquí ya que no puedes estar cerca a una sangre sucia… .- dijo llorando

- Pero sangre sucia a no eres mujer y nunca me a gustado verlas llorar no importa la clase de mujer

- Gracias como me reconfortas tus palabras.- con sarcasmo

- Lo siento… es que no soy muy bueno en esto

- Si… ya me di cuenta

- ¡Oye!...

- Ok… pero déjame sola

- Con una condición

- ¿Cual?...

- Deja de llorar.- dándole una sonrisa

- Ok… .- dijo viendo a Harry retirándose.- … por que no eres así… acá solo con migo eres lindo, eres dulce, eres bueno, pero cuando hay gente me maltratas, me ofendes, me duele.- pensaba la castaña con lagrimas involuntarias saliendo se sus ojos

En la pasadizos

- Porque cuando estoy sola con ella me puedo mostrar como soy… me da pena dañarla… pero a cada rato lo hago… ajj… deja de pensar en ello… o es que te… .- peor se choco con alguien

- Hola Harry

- Ahora que quieres viejo

- A veces pienso que por primera vez el sombrero eligió mal la casa

- Ajj… ¡¿y?!

- Bueno…pero no te preocupe….- dijo retirándose pero se volteo.- pero recuerda se atrapa más mosca con miel que con vinagre

- Ese viejo cada ves esta mas loco

En la sala común de Slytherin

- Harry… dónde has estado

- Y a ti que te importa.- respondió el azabache

- Bueno… solo te iba a decir que en el comedor hay una reunión de inmundas sangres sucias… y todos están que van para molestarlas

- Me preguntó si no saben hacer otra cosa, búsquense una vida

- Oye a ti que te pasa…si estas de ese humor descárgate con otra persona

- Ajj… cállate y lárgate, quiero estar solo

- Me voy porque quiero… no porque me lo dices

- Aja… como sea…-viendo que se retiraba

- Que habrá querido decir ese viejo…como era que se llamaba ¿Dumbledore?... si eso creo… pero como que se atrapa más moscas con miel que con vinagre

Y así fue pasando los días, todo era normal en la vida de Harry hasta que un día cambio todo

- Ajj…maldita McGonagall

- Que tienes ahora… no ves que no dejas dormir a nadie….-dijo uno de sus compañeros

- Cállate… no te dije que hablaras… ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca…¿¡Por qué?!... porque la tonta profesora no aguanta un a simple broma… dijo caminando con dirección hacia la biblioteca pero paso por un salón y vio algo que le llamo la atención

- ¿Qué es esto?.- dijo cuando ya había entrado al salón.- parece un espejo… dijo Harry acercándose pero cuando estuvo delante algo lo sorprendió

- Papas….- dijo volteando a ver si estaban detrás suyo peor no encontró nada…

- Que fue eso….- dijo saliendo del cuarto a dirección de la biblioteca

- Tanto juntarme con Granger de repente me esta haciendo ver cosas que no son… o ¿si?.- dijo Harry intentando creer más el segundo que el primero

Y así pasaron varios días y Harry se dirigía inconscientemente todos las noches a ese cuarto imaginando ver a sus padres… pero no se percato de que alguien siempre lo veía

- Por qué me siento raro estando frente a este espejo

- Sera porque no eres malo como lo que quieres aparentar

- Quien anda ahí

- Hola Harry

- Ah! Anciano eres tu

- Bueno contestando a tu pegunta es porque aunque haciéndote el grande sigues siendo un niño

- Tengo 17 años…muy niño no creo que soy

- Bueno, bueno un niño en el alma… porque al ver a tus padres, te acuerdas de ellos y los extrañas

- Eso es mentira

- Lo que tu figas, pero tu sabes que es verdad, cuando te conocí eras un hermoso niño que se notaba que estaba lleno de amor… pero ahora tu amor esta tapado por un manto que no quieres sacar… pero recuerda que si quieres saber algo de tus padres.. ven a mi oficina y yo te puedo contar todo

- No gracias… .- dijo retirándose

- Harry Hubieras tenido un buen futuro

En el cuarto de Slytherin

- Papá, mamá .- dijo viendo una foto

* * *

**Bueno así queda el segundo capitulo... se que fue corta pero en realidad la historia es corta...pero es bonita... espero que me sigan dando sus opiniones tanto buenas como malas... n.n**


End file.
